Operation: F.L.E.E.T.
"Fair Lunging Extending Enemy Territories" Operation: F.L.E.E.T. is the Third Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Tuesday, January 5, 2016. Overview The Eggman Empire is throwing a Birthday Party for the Delightful Hydra at Chicken Pox with their and are not sharing their cake with any of the other kids heavily guarded by the Powerful Egg Fleet during the snow days. Can the Kids Never Die get the Cake... Plot The Episode begins with Christopher Gekko's narration, The Kids Never Die caught word that the Eggman Empire is throwing a Birthday Party for the Delightful Hydra at Chicken Pox with their and are not sharing their cake with any of the other kids heavily guarded by the Powerful Egg Fleet during the snow days. They decided to storm the fortress and retrieve both the cake to share it with kids and the Rainbow Monkey Lisa. Moonbase sent an elite operative, "Numbuh Baiken" to join them with the M.A.S.S.I.V.E fleet of KND Ships. Numbuh Baiken leads them to the right coordinates of the Chickenpox Island where Delightful Hydra is trying to keep their birthday cake for themselves and they have the Rainbow Monkey Lisa in the new Delightful Egg. The Kings Next Door (minus Numbuh Litchi who stayed back with Numbuh Baiken) are deployed from the Fleet, to attack the Chickenpox Island on their D.U.C.Ks (Deadly Undestructable Crushing Kruiser). Dr. Eggman is getting some breakfast as the Delightfuls' party started, notices them and sends his Egg Navy at the KND. With the D.U.C.Ks distracting the Egg Navy, Numbuhs Fleet, Mito and Paul entire teen naval convoy's Flagship and received the "Delightful Egg" Plans. When they are there, Numbuh Mito and Numbuh Paul is able to rescue the painting when an enraged Numbuh 3 shows up while Numbuh Fleet makes three terrible discoveries; Maurice has joined Cree's side and is now evil and the Teens have developed a Chicken Pox Cannon, capable of infecting every single kid at a 'fairground' with the disease, thereby leaving teens three whole weeks to themselves and the Delightful Hydra has been set to launch. Numbuh Fleet activates the Just can't wait to be King Song in hopes of surrendering. The cake was none other than a cake designed like a monstrous scorpion. Cree was touched and that she hugs her new friend with Numbuh Paul. Suddenly, as the Tower of adults crashes into the cake and exploded into pieces giving everybody a bit of it causing Eggman and his Egg Parade to retreat into the launching Delightful Egg, every chicken coop on the island blows up. Cree immediately thinks that Numbuh 5; her sister betrayed her but Maurice shouted, "Look out! The Kids Next Door are here!" a M.A.R.B.L.E. then hits her, knocking her into the flock of chicken, before being sucked into the cannon. It is revealed that Maurice was the one who throws a M.A.R.B.L.E. and tells Numbuhs Paul and Fleet to never give up. With the battle in halt and the opposite sides are evacuating, Maurice changes the course of the cannon and aims it at the pep rally at Cree's high school. He then reveals that some special agents, like him, who are completely loyal to the Kids Next Door are allowed to remain operatives, but must pretend to join the Teens and spy on them from the inside instead. However, he tells Numbuhs Fleet, Mito with the Rainbow Monkey Lisa and Paul that they can't tell anyone, even if they are in their sector. He advises that if she plays their cards right, she may be asked to join them. Numbuhs Fleet, Mito and Paul then leaves as Maurice destroys the cannon. Sectors 1 and 2 arrives to rescue them and escapes with Eggman's Base exploded into pieces. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *DHFUTH *Dr. Eggman *Toshiya Gekko *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 6 *Cree Lincoln Debuts *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Sanban *Maruice (Numbuh 9) *Vanessa W. Dirt Dickson Trivia *The Plot is the combination of Category:Episodes